A Moment like this
by HP-Bookworm5
Summary: Raven is feeling lonely, and ignored. Can Beastboy show her the truth by doing somthing he never thought he could? BBRaven song-fic Beware of unnatural levels of fluff! .


A Moment like this  
  
~* Hi peeps! This is my first Teen Titans fic! Just a little Beastboy/Raven fluffy song-ficlet. I love BB/Raven ^.^ I don't own anyone though.. *Sniff, Sniff* T_T anyways, go head and read then review pleeze!*~ p.s. sorry if Raven seems a little out of character, but she's having an emotional breakdown people!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." It was early evening, and the sun was just starting to disappear behind the distant trees. Raven hovered alone on the roof of titan tower, trying her best to keep her mind clear for meditation. But the yelling from down stairs kept pulling her out of her concentration.  
  
What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...  
  
'I swear, if Cyborg and Robin don't shut up I'm ripping that stupid video game apart' she thought angrily as she was pulled out of her trance AGAIN as a triumphant cheer from the living room a ripped through the air once more. She sighed and floated into a sitting position on the roof, she might as well give up trying to meditate for today. This left her mind free to think about something that had been bothering her all week.  
  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
  
The titans had changed a bit since a year ago, appearance wise, and emotionally. Last summer Robin and Starfire had finally admitted there feelings to each other, and had been practically inseparable since. Cybrog had also met a nice girl in town and they were now going steady. Beastboy hadn't found a girlfriend, (much to Ravens relief ^.~) but had had a major growth spurt and had now left Raven to be the shortest in the group. Raven her self had let her hair grow out a little and it now hung around her shoulder blades. Other than that they had stayed the same old titans.  
  
Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
Recently, though, it seemed the titans had become more..distant to her. They didn't invite her to do as many things with them, like they were afraid to annoy her. They barely spoke to her anymore and when they did it was always a 'good morning, Raven' or 'dinners ready if you're interested'. Normally, she would enjoy this privacy, but she was beginning to wonder, did they did they even care about her any more? Or, she felt a hot prickle behind her eyes at the thought, had they ever cared at all?  
  
For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
  
"Uh..Hi Raven." Said a voice from behind her. Raven jumped at the sudden interruption of her thoughts and whipped around to see who the 'intruder' was. At the familiar sight of the green skin and emerald eyes of Beastboy Raven's stomach lurched and her face went a brilliant shade of pink that was thankfully covered by her hood. "I just thought, ya know, maybe you'd like some company" Beastboy said sounding hopeful. "Oh, I brought some tea," he said holding up a gentle steaming mug for her to see. "Just in case, ya know, you were, thirsty, or somthin.."he trailed off going red (a/n: Christmas colors!) And feeling extremely stupid and embarrassed. Raven mustered a small smile. "Thanks Beastboy...err..why don't you sit down" she gestured to a spot of roof beside her. As Beastboy opened a can of soda, and sat beside her.  
  
Raven sat and drank her tea in silence. She suddenly sighed which, of course, caught the green lads attention. "Raven, is something wrong, you seem like you got something on your mind." She pulled her gaze from her tea to study him. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about her loneness and worries.  
  
She and Beastboy didn't always see eye-to-eye. She would get annoyed at his lame jokes and he would get ticked off at her sarcasm, but deep down Raven really loved Beastboy more than any of her other teammates. No matter how dangerous the mission got, he would always find away to make a goofy remark or when any of his friends were in trouble he'd be there to head-butt them out.  
  
"Hello! Raven, are you in there." Raven blushed, relising that she had been staring at Beastboy while day dreaming, "Sorry" she mumbled, pulling her hood up more to hide her crimson face. "It's ok" Beastboy, looking even more concerned. "What's up? You're actin' really weird." She looked out at the last rays of the quickly sinking sun and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Recently, I've been feeling like the teams growing more distant to me." Raven said, with a hint of remorse. "They almost never talk to me anymore" she continued her voice oddly strained. "It's like I'm not there friend, just some teammate" she finished hot tears pricking at the back her eyes.  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
"Of course you're still our friend!" said Beastboy shocked. "Don't think for a second that we don't care about you." He said. Raven made a small noise of bitter disbelief. "Sure, that's why they're avoiding me." She said her voice thick with tears. She stood up and walked over to the lawn chair, now slightly bent because of her tears earlier. "I'm sorry Beastboy," Raven said, tears now rolling down her cheek. "But there's nothing you can do to convince me that people still, or have ever cared about me here."  
  
They stood there in silence, the sun now completely gone beyond the horizon, tiny silver stars now filling the sky. Beastboys mouth slightly open as he stared at the back of Ravens dark blue hood. 'She's crying' he thought numbly. 'Raven really thinks we don't care about her anymore..that I don't care about her anymore....oh god...' Beastboy couldn't stand it. He cared about her too much for her to see her be in pain like that, heck, he loved her to much to see her be in pain like that! He had to do something. Something to make all her pain go away, something to show that no matter what happened he always be there for her, but what?  
  
Suddenly, it clicked. He knew exactly what to do. "You want proof that you're cared about here?" said Beastboy suddenly. There was a pause and then, "of course I do..but I'm telling you now you're not going to convince me." She said dully. There was another pause in which Raven thought Beastboy was thinking, until she felt his hand on her shoulder she gasped as he turned her around to find him inches away from her. Slowly, he brought down her hood and took in her pale face in the moonlight, two tear stains down her cheeks and her beautiful deep violet eyes a little red from crying. Then, gently, Beastboy cupped her face in his hands, and, slowly brought her lips up to meet his own in a soft tender kiss.  
  
For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
  
Thunder clapped in Ravens head, she felt her whole body engulf in waves of warmth, all sorts of emotions: excitement, bliss, happiness, love, were all raging inside her. All fear and sadness was erased. Raven wrapped her arms around Beastboys neck to deepen the kiss, and in that moment, Raven knew that no matter what, she would always be loved. And there, a top the roof of titans' tower, Beastboy and Raven shared the happiest moment of there lives.  
  
OHHHH, LIKE THIS  
  
OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.  
  
They were so distracted that they didn't notice at all what Ravens emotions were doing. It was as if the in tire titans tower and the lake was coated in a deep, blue, swirling, mist that hung close to the ground. It shimmered and sparkled as if it was a reflection of the night sky above them. Also, there heads there seemed to be a string of seamless, silent, silver fireworks (A/N: try saying that ten times fast!) that crackled around them, Incasing them in a cage of beautiful, glimmering light.  
  
When they finally parted, out of breath, they didn't let go of each other, Raven felt as though she'd be happy just standing there in his arms, looking in to those olive green eyes forever. They just stood there, not really knowing what to say, until Beastboy uttered barely above a mutter "Is that enough to convince you that you're loved around here?" at this Raven smiled, truly smiled at Beastboy. "I suppose it `ill due" she said in her old monotone voice grinning even wider. Beastboy chuckled.  
  
All of the sudden, Cyborgs booming voice came form somewhere beneath them, "Hey Beastboy! Raven! Pizzas here! Come on down!" Beastboy and Raven quickly released each other and blushed at the sudden interruption. "Err.wanna go eat?" said Beastboy suddenly nervous once more. Raven, whose smile still hadn't faded looked over at him. "Ok." Beastboy grinned wider than Raven and held out his hand for her to take. She took it obligingly and they walked down the stairs hand in hand.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this.  
  
Ohhhhh, like this.  
  
The End  
  
~*YAY!!! My first teen titan's fic is done!!! (There is a sudden eruption of applause coming form nowhere and fireworks go off) o.O;..ok..pleeze Review!!!!! And no flames!!!.......BUT PLEEZE REVIWE!!!!!!! ^.^ ok I luv you buh bye!!!*~ 


End file.
